Aron Rex
Aron Steven Haddad (born August 3, 1982) is an American professional wrestler and actor best known for wrestling with WWE under the ring name Damien Sandow. He is also known for his time in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and the independent circuit under the ring name Aron Rex, where he was the first-ever Impact Grand Champion in 2016. Since January 2017 he has not wrestled, instead focusing more on acting. Haddad started wrestling in 2001, and began appearing for WWE in 2002 as Aaron Stevens on Heat. From 2003 to 2006, Haddad wrestled in WWE's developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). In 2006, Haddad reappeared on the WWE main roster as Idol Stevens, teaming with KC James and allying with Michelle McCool. In 2007, Haddad was released from WWE, first embarking on a return to OVW, no longer WWE's official developmental territory, in 2008 and then from 2009 to 2010, wrestling in Puerto Rico for World Wrestling Council (WWC). Signing again with WWE in 2010, he was assigned to a developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling, where he adopted the Damien Sandow moniker. In 2012, Sandow returned to WWE's main roster as an arrogant intellectual. In 2013, Sandow won the Money in the Bank match for a World Heavyweight Championship opportunity, and became the first to lose the cashed-in title match. In 2014, Sandow became a comedic impersonator, leading up to an alliance with The Miz, as his stunt double Damien Mizdow. The duo won the WWE Tag Team Championship. In 2015, Sandow lost the breakup feud to Miz, was put into a team with Curtis Axel, and then taken off television. After his return with sporadic appearances, Sandow was released in 2016. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** As Aron Rex *** The Revelator (Discus elbow smash) *** Loaded knockout punch ** As Aaron Stevens / Idol Stevens *** Idolizer (Arm trap snap swinging neckbreaker) ** As Damien Mizdow *** Figure-four leglock – parodied from The Miz *** Skull-Crushing Finale (Full nelson facebuster) – parodied from The Miz ** As Damien Sandow *** M14 (Arm trap snap swinging neckbreaker) *** Silencer (Arm trap sitout side slam) *** Standing surfboard transitioned into a head stomp *** Terminus (Straight jacket neckbreaker) *** You're Welcome! (Fall forward full nelson slam) * Signature moves ** Corkscrew neckbreaker ** Cubito Aequet ''/ ''Elbow of Disdain (Corkscrew elbow drop, with theatrics) ** Idol Lock (Figure four leglock) ** Inverted facelock backbreaker followed by a neckbreaker slam – parodied from The Miz ** Royal Arch (Kneeling inverted sharpshooter) ** Russian legsweep ** Single underhook followed by multiple knee lifts ** Sitout rear mat slam ** Superkick * Managers ** Aksana ** The Bella Twins ** Beth Phoenix ** Daffney ** Lucky Cannon ** Maxine ** Michelle McCool ** Shelly Martinez ** Summer Rae ** Spud * Wrestlers managed ** The Miz * Nicknames ** "The Alchemist of Entertainment" ** "The Beacon of Light in a Harbor of Inequity" ** "The Duke of Decency" ** "The Enlightened One" ** "The Idol" ** "The Intellectual Savior of the Masses" ** "The Lord of Literacy" ** "The Prince of Pageantry" ** "Sir Money in the Bank" ** "The Sultan of Showmanship" * Entrance themes ** Ohio Valley Wrestling *** "Brick House" by The Commodores *** "Forever" by Kid Rock *** "Jesus Christ Superstar" by Andrew Lloyd Webber *** "You Could Be Mine" by Guns N' Roses *** "Big Time" by Peter Gabriel ** World Wrestling Entertainment *** Symphony No. 9 in E minor, "From the New World", Op.95, B. 178 by Antonín Dvořák *** "Hallelujah Chorus" from Messiah Part II by George Frideric Handel *** "Hallelujah" by CFO$ *** "I Came to Play" by Downstait (used as Damien Mizdow) *** "Hallelujah" (Rock Mix) by CFO$ *** "Pomp and Circumstance" by Jim Johnston (used as Macho Mandow) *** "Reborn" by CFO$ (used while teaming with Curtis Axel) ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Resurrection" by Sstaria *** "Hallelujah Chorus (Rock Reprise)" by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments * Chaotic Wrestling ** Chaotic Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** Chaotic Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Edward G. Xtasy * Destiny Wrestling ** Destiny Championship (1 time) * Florida Championship Wrestling ** FCW 15 Championship (1 time) ** FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Titus O'Neil * International Wrestling Association ** IWA Hardcore Championship (1 time) * Ohio Valley Wrestling ** OVW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Nova ** OVW Television Championship (1 time) ** Third OVW Triple Crown Champion * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #50 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** Impact Grand Championship (1 time) ** Impact Grand Championship Tournament (2016) * World Wrestling Council ** WWC Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** WWC World Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Shawn Spears (1), Chicano (1), King Tonga Jr. (1) and Abbad (1) * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with The Miz ** Money in the Bank (2013 – World Heavyweight Championship contract) ** WWE Tag Team Championship #1 Contender Tournament (2012) – with Cody Rhodes ** Slammy Award (2 times) *** LOL Moment of the Year (2014) – Being The Miz's stunt double *** Double-Cross of the Year (2015) – Eliminates The Miz from the Andre the Giant Memorial battle royal at WrestleMania 31 Category:Alumni